


The letter

by EzLuna13



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Mildred last words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the worst witch. This is set in the winter term after the founding stone incident

Mildred put down her quill and wrote two names on the front of the folded sheet of paper, leaving it on her desk. She stroked Tabby one last time and mounted her broom. The tower her room was at the top of was no doubt high enough, but there would be spells on it to prevent her from doing what she was about to do.

She flew upwards, until she could no longer see the castle beneath the clouds. It was warm up here, and so peaceful. She wanted to stay there forever. She took one last look at the sun shining on the surface of the clouds, and let go of the broom. She leaned backwards and allowed gravity to do its work. She didn't scream. instead, she smiled. No more pain. Ever again.

"Mildred?" Maud and Enid stepped into the empty bedroom. "Where are you?"

"Could she be outide?"

"We aren't allowed out, it's too snowy. Hang on, what's this?" Enid picked up a piece of folded paper. "It has our names on."

The two girls sat on the bed and unfolded the paper.

_To my two best friends,_

_For the past three weks, I have kept a few things from you. My mother died three days after we went home for half term. She was shot by a drunk idiot. There was no point in telling you at the time, as it wouldn't bring her back. Thus only reason I'm telling you now is so you don't blame yourselves for what I'm about to do._

_School is shit except for you two. None of the teachers understand that I don't just automatically know the same things as the rest of you. I wanted to leave a few times, but ordinary school is just as bad. The students there are as bad as Ethel. There is only one school for miles, and I got bullied by the students there. I have nowhere to go._

_I found a way to be with mum again. It isn't ideal, but it will do. Never forget how much I love you two. And thank you for being the only people who made life worth living at Cackle's._

_Mildred._

"Wait, she didn't -"

"She wouldn't!" The girls ran as fast as they could towards Miss Cackle's office, blindly pushing people out of the way. They bashed into two people.

"Just what are you doing?" Miss Hardbroom yelled.

"On thank goodness. Miss Cackle, you need to read this!" They handed her the letter and Miss Cackle went pale.

"Girls, go and find Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb. Tell them to get all the girls searching. Including the grounds." Miss Hardbroom had finished reading the letter by now, and looked incredibly worried.

The whole school was searching. They had been looking for half an hour when Sybil stubbed her toe on something in the snow.

"Quick! She's here!" She yelled and the teachers ran towards her, followed by the entire student body. Sybil didn't realize she was sobbing until she was pulled into the arms of Ethel, who held her tightly. Bea and Clarice hugged each other. Every student, even Ethel, had tears running down their cheeks, but Enid and Maud were the worst. 

Their pained screams filled all the other students and teachers with sorrow. Miss Cackle knelt by the girl, clutching her suddenly too small body and weeping, Miss Hardbroom kneeling beside her, rubbing her back, not caring about the snow. Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb were comforting each other, and Miss Drill was hugging Maud and Enid tightly, crying herself.

"And that is the reason, girls, bullying is unacceptable, and will be punished. It is also important you tell us if something bad happens at home. We do not want the same mistakes to be made that were made twenty years ago. There are precautions around the school, so it is impossible to jump of the towers, and once over two metres above ground, you will be stuck to your broomstick to prevent any incidents. It is just devastating that it took a death of a pupil to trigger this change."

The students listened in silence. Many of them had seen the plaque, which they thought had just been randomly placed in the middle of the grounds.

That must be where Mildred Hubble was found dead, Mona Hallow thought to herself, they must have placed it there to remind them, everyday. 

The plaque was white marble, and simply read: In memory of Mildred Hubble. But if you looked at it long enough, you would see traces of purple swirling through the stone, the colour of Mildred's magic. Or, as someone stupid would say, just a trick of the light.I

An old tabby cat, the going grey, would often be found sitting next to it, or sitting in the potions lab with Miss Hardbroom, who looked after him along with her cat Morgana. It was the only thing she could do for Mildred Hubble. 


End file.
